Røyking Helvete
Røyking Helvete (Borrosian: Hellking) is the most visually discernible of The Rokningspik Circle’s active volcanoes, being tall and cone-shaped. It is situated at the approximate centre of the archipelago, and is the most important and destructive volcano in The Continent. This is most explicitly seen in the circular profile of the Rokningspik Circle, wherein the volcano's sheer explosive power decimated the entire island it built up. The icy waters surrounding the volcano are infested with Kromorte. Geophysical profile Scholars such as Pyter Fyth suspect supervolcanic eruptions occur in cycles, with many arguing that the numerous volcanic islands surrounding Røyking Helvete are one super-volcano, and Røking Helvete merely the current main vent. Consequently, it is suspected that Rokningspik was once one complete island, with subsequent eruptions giving the archipelago its distinctive contemporary shape and treacherous navigability. History Røyking Helvete as it is known by 301 AG was first sighted as a small island (surrounded by ash and bubbling water) by a Helmontan on the shores of the nearby Totality Coast in 204 BG. Although accounts were historically vague due to distortions if language thanks to translations, scholars note that the volcano has grown considerably in size ever since it emerged. The Ensom Citadel prison was located on the nearby extinct volcano of Ensom by 67 AG, primarily due to its proximity to the frightful Røyking Helvete volcano and the thick gasses it emits. Volcanic history Since the emergence of Røyking Helvete in 204 BG, there have been numerous accounts of minor eruptions, but only one survives of its role in the Northern Cataclysm of 13,000 BG. Below is a list of those eruptions accounted for - both major and minor. Major eruptions * 27,000 BG? - Unconfirmed supervolcanic eruption * 13,000 BG - Supervolcanic eruption likely triggered by the impact of Fallen Star. Minor eruptions * 204 BG - First eruption since that in the Northern Cataclysm, rises from the ocean. * 147 BG - First eruption to significantly expand the island from 204 BG. * 83 BG - Landslide eruption causing settlements along the Totality coast to be washed away by a tsunami * 34 AG - Small eruption that increased the width of Røking Helvete. This eruption was the first witnessed by the Grenthyx Dynasty, with the renewed attention eventually resulting in the construction of the Ensom Citadel prison on nearby Ensom. Resulted in minor crop failure in Helmont, The Borrows and Contra. * 107 AG - Extremely minor eruption with limited impacts, the ash cloud quickly fell back onto the volcano due to calm conditions. * 185 AG - Far stronger eruption which sent lava bombs in the direction of the Ensom Citadel prison, resulting in the breakout of 185 AG. In addition, windy conditions meant that the ash cloud travelled south, covering the skies of eastern Helmont and the Borrows, causing minor crop failure and famine. * 278 AG - A an extremely minor eruption similar to that of 107 AG. Ensom Citadel defences had been improved so no damage was inflicted. The volcano grew by approximately 28 metres. Category:Locations Category:Helmont Locations